


EXO x One-Shots

by EmilyTheUnderDog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyTheUnderDog/pseuds/EmilyTheUnderDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots ft.EXO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {Baekhyun: Breakfast}

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new here, so if you like it. Please give me requests
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and hope to you see you in the next one

(y/n) P.O.V

I was lying in bed, having a wonderful dream when suddenly, loud noises filled my once quiet room. I tossed and turned hoping my alarm clock would shut up. But I totally forgot that it's called an alarm clock from a reason, it never shuts up. I lazily lifted my left arm from under my soft and warm blanket and whacked the button I so called 'shut up I want to go back to sleep'. I slowly rose from my warm and cosy bed to be greeted with cold air. I rubbed the sleep out of them eyes before. Slowly walking out of my room, and down the stairs, I turned the corner to find D.O and Sehun watching Pop Asia.

How fitting

I walked into the kitchen to find Kris and Baekhyun talking to each other, "So you know...oh good morning (y/n)" beamed Baekhyun. He got up from his chair and walked over to me to hug me. "Good morning Baekhyun, same goes for you Kris" I replied looking at Kris who was now reading the local newspaper. Baekhyun broke the hug and went back to his seat and started drinking tea.

"Hey Kris"

"What is it (y/n)?"

"What are you reading?"

Kris turned the newspaper around so it was facing me, it showed a picture of 6 boys dressed in fancy suits.

"There's a new Korean boy band who's debuting in two weeks their band name is Astro" explained Kris from behind the newspaper.

"They seem pretty cool, I hope I get to meet them one day" I smiled.

"And maybe one of them might steal your heart" replied Kris.

Baekhyun who was still drinking his tea glared over the mug at Kris. Kris saw the glare and slowly began to sink into his chair. There was silence in the kitchen before Kris cleared his throat.

"So (y/n) what would you like for breakfast" he asked,

"I'll have a B and E"

Kris started to smile, Baekhyun noticed the smile. He knew that smile and what was going to happen.

"Don't you dare say it"

"We're going to eat Bacon's family for breakfast today" cheered Kris.

I heard laughter coming from the living room.

"Every single time" mumbled Baekhyun.

Kris got up and started to gather the ingredients to make my breakfast. I turned to Baekhyun who had a rare frown on his face. I sighed before walking up behind Baekhyun and tapping him on the shoulder.

He placed the mug down on the table and turned his full attention on me,

"What is it (y/n)?" he asked

"What's wrong Bacon, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't (y/n)" he said before raising from his chair and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Kris heard the front door slam, he turned to me looking confused.

"What happened to Baekhyun?"

"I don't know, but I need to go look for him before he gets hurt"

I started to walk out of the kitchen when suddenly I was stopped by Kris who was blocking my way.

"Kris, get out of the way" I yelled

"No (y/n), I'm not letting you go outside into the cold" he replied

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose you and Baekhyun"

I pushed Kris out my way and grabbed my coat from the coat hanger and left the house.

It was snowing, I was cold, I couldn't feel my feet, hands or arms. I couldn't find Baekhyun anyway.

I started to walk funny before falling into the cold hard snow. Just before I closed my eyes I could see a figure off in the distance running towards me and with that my eyes gave way and I fall into blackness.

Baekhyun's P.O.V

Stupid Kris, I tell him every single time to not call me Bacon but no, he doesn't listen. I walked for about 10 minutes before sitting down on a bench in front of a park. I looked to see kids happily playing with each other and chasing each other around.

I smiled, someday I want to have child's of my own but the hard thing is, is to find the right girl. But I already have one...(y/n). I left the park and raced back home. I hope (y/n) didn't come looking for me.

I was nearly home when suddenly I saw a body just lying in the snow. I slowly walked over to the body, I brushed some snow off their face. My eyes widen when I relieved who it was.

...(y/n)...

No, no, no, no. Please be okay

I bent down and checked her pulse. It was beating, she was alive. I picked her up bridal style before jogging but to the house. I kicked the door opened and ran upstairs to my room where I placed (y/n) down on my bed and placed as many blankets as I could find.

(y/n) P.O.V

My eyes started to open, I wasn't outside any more. I looked around the room to find I was in Baekhyun's bedroom. I heard the bed door creak open which revealed Baekhyun.

"Oh (y/n) you're okay, I thought I lost you" he smiled.

He walked over to the bed before sitting when to me. I faced him to see he was blushing, he looked nervous for some reason.

"Hey (y/n)"

"Yes Bacon"

"I have something very important to tell you"

"Okay go ahead"

"(y/n) when I start saw you, I knew that I would fall for you. I just had to wait until I knew that you were the one so...(y/n)...I....love...you" he started to blush madly.

I started to blush as well

"Bacon"

He turned to face me before I closed the gap between us and brought our lips into a soft kiss. I backed away looking at Baekhyun.

"(y/n) would you like to be my girlfriend" he asked shyly.

"Of course I would" I cheered bringing him into a hug.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Kris walked into the room, with my breakfast in hand, and of course ruining the moment.


	2. {Kai: Happy Birthday}

(y/n) P.O.V

"Hey (y/n)" screamed my best friend (BF/N) from upstairs,

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm going out with my family for a few hours, so I won't be home until around 8"

"Okay, I say hi to your family for me"

"Bye (y/n)"

"See you later"

(BF/N) grabbed her car keys and coat before leaving the house.

I wish my family didn't hate me

I haven't seen my family in years, when I was little. I was treated poorly and was never given any attendant so at the age of 16 I ran away from home to go live with (BF/N).Now my life is looking great, I've got a good job, I've got a good amount of close friends that I love to death.

I sighed before turning around to face my computer, I was strolling through Facebook.

Selfie

Selfie

Picture

More selfies

I was about to leave Facebook when suddenly something caught my eyes.

Korean boy band EXO is coming to (hometown) tomorrow night, get tickets now before they run out. One lucky fan will get to meet them in person.

Oh my god, I started to fangirl. Luckily no one else was home, I absolutely love EXO. I have all their albums and posters. I have never been to an EXO concert before and tomorrow was a very special day. It was my 18th birthday, but the bad thing is that the tickets are too expensive and I couldn't afford them.

I slowly worked over to my chair and sat down. I decided to take a nap because there was nothing to do.

\----------------

I was jumping up and down at a concept. I looked at the stage and saw 12 boys singing.

EXO

Suddenly one of the members started to walk towards me, I started to blush when I realised who it was.

Kai

Ever since EXO debuted I have all ways had a little crush...wait sorry a huge crush on him. Follow him on all of his social Medias, I might sound like a stoker but I'm not.

Kai slowly bent down and because I was in the first row it was very easy for him to see me, he held the microphone in on hand and with the other he reached out placing his hand under my chin, slowly tilting it upwards. I blushed harder when Kai started to lean closer to me face. Our lips were inches away from each other when suddenly everything around me started to shake.

My (e/c) eyes flew open and I looked around to find (BF/N) shaking me forcefully.

"Finally (y/n) your wake" sighed (BF/N)

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glared at (BF/N)

"What is your problem, you interrupted my dream were I was about to kiss..."

"I got two tickets to the newest EXO concert"

Wait...

I looked at (BF/N) with a confused face, (BF/N) noticed my facial expression before repeating (himself/herself) again.

"(y/n), you and I are going to EXO's newest concert tomorrow for your birthday"

Once I got all the information through my head, I rose from my chair and hugged (BF/N) tightly. I broke the hug and started to jump up and down.

"Thank you (BF/N), thank you" I cheered.

(BF/N) smiled walking over to me and placing (his/her) hand on my shoulder,

"There's another surprise that comes with the tickets"

"What is it?"

"You got to see EXO in person"

"...No way, you're not joking are you? Because if you are I'm going to kill you"

"I'm serious, look at the ticket"

(BF/N) reached into (his/her) back pocket and pulled out a handful of tickets, (he/she) handed them to me. I looked down at the tickets than looked back at (BF/N).

"How many did you get?" I asked

(BF/N) started to smirk for some reason.

"Well (y/n) I...Got 7, get it"

I rolled my eyes realising the joke, GOT7 is (his/her) favourite boy bang along with BTS.

\---Tomorrow Night---

"(y/n) hurry out or we'll be late" yelled (BF/N) from downstairs.

"Sorry, I'll be 5 minutes" I yelled back.

I was getting dressed for the concert while listening to EXO's newest song 'Mama'. I decided to wear Kai's Jacket which had his number on it, EXO shoes, an EXO shirt and a simple pair of jeans. I looked back at myself in my full body mirror. I smiled before walking out of my bedroom full of EXO posters.

I walked down the stairs to find (BF/N) standing patiently at the front door playing on (his/her) phone. (BF/N) noticed I was standing in front of (her/him), so (she/he) placed (his/her) phone in (his/her) back pocket for (her/his) jeans before opening up the front door for the both of us. We hopped into my car and drove off towards the concert.

While I was driving (BF/N) decided to play some K-Pop music from her iPhone and of course we started to dance a long with the songs. After about a 30 minute drive we finally reach our destination. We jumped out of the car and walked up to the front gate to show our tickets. After our tickets were checked we walked all the way up to the front row and took a seat.

While we were waiting for the concert to start, (BF/N) nudged me in the arm. I faced (her/him) wondering what they were going to say.

"Hey (y/n)"

"What is it (BF/N)"

"Do possible have a crush on one of the members"

"No I don't"

"Aaawww, little (nickname) has a crush"

I punched (BF/N) in the arm while we were laughing our heads off.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to EXO"s concert hope you enjoy and on was the show" boomed a voice over the loud speaker. There people screaming and crying when EXO entered the stage.

\---After the concert---

"Thank you everyone for coming and have a great night" screamed Kai.

So dreamy

I was staring at Kai when suddenly someone tapped my on the shoulder. I turned around to see a security guard standing behind me.

"Hello madam, please follow me"

So I followed the guard, until we got back stage. He opened up a door, so I thanked him before walking, where I found EXO standing in front of me.

"Hello there (y/n)" smiled Kai

"Hi...EXO...it...is...n...nice...to...meet...you"

Suddenly my vocabulary was at a level of a baby who was just starting to speak. There was silence before all 12 of them started to walk up to me and came into a group hug.

"It's nice to meet you too" They all cheered at once. I started to blush because Kai was the first one to hug me. They broke the hug and went back to line up in a straight line.

"So (y/n)" Tao stated

"Whose number would you like?" asked Xiumin

I knew straight away whose phone number I wanted, I took a deep breath before replying

"I would love to have Kai's phone number"

Everyone looked at Kai who was busy writing his number down, he handed me the piece of number before leaning ford to kiss me on the cheek.

"Call me...baby" whispered Kai and walked off from the group.

I thanked the other members and walked out to find (BF/N) standing at the door. (She/He) looked up and smiled at me.

"So how did it go?"

"I got Kai's number"

"Really!? That's cool, I got someone's number as well"

"Who?"

"I find Jimin in the audience, he was holding a jar of jam stating that he had jams."

I had to admit this was the best birthday I've ever had and maybe I might have a boyfriend now.


	3. {Chen: School}

...Weak...Pathetic...Useless...Waste of space...

Words that my parents would use to describe me to everyone they know, words that I was called everyday by my family.

They don't love me, no one does. I have no friends, I've been abused by my family and bullied at school all my life. When my parents see me they don't see their (daughter/son). They see a maid, who works 24/7 and never stops to take care of (himself/herself).

I've self-harmed myself before more times than I can court. I've tried cutting myself, drugging myself and even hung myself before. I died but was taken to hospital my family not because they love me, but because I was their maid, their slave who would do everything for them.

For the last 10 years, I have not felt loved by anyone. To be honest I don't think I know what love is any more. Until one day someone changed my life forever.

\----------------------------------------------

"Hey weakling, hurry up and make me breakfast before I whip you into tomorrow" threatened my older brother Richard.

Richard was spoiled, he got everything he wanted and he didn't even have to lift a finger. He gets D's and C's on his report card every time. Meanwhile I work my butt off and have no time to study but still get straight A's and my reward is being a slave. I tell you man my life isn't fair.

I walked into the living room to find Richard lying lazily down on the couch, eating potato chips while watching a movie.

"Of course Sir Richard" I bowed before leaving the room and entering the kitchen finding my parents arguing about something.

I started to gather the ingredients for Richard's breakfast which was always eggs and bacon on toast. I was in the process of scrambling the eggs when suddenly someone grabbed me by my hair and turned me around to face them.

"What are you doing in the kitchen" screamed the voice.

"I'm making Richard breakfast father"

I continued to stare into his dark blue eyes which looked like they could catch on fire any second.

"After you finish doing that, get ready for school and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" screamed my father before walking off.

I sighed before turning around and continuing to cook the eggs. Tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

I have had enough of this, I've decided that today will b the day, the day ever I leave and run away from this hell of a home.

After I gave Richard his breakfast I quickly rushed up stairs to my room which in fact was the attic. I started to pack my bag full of clothes. I grabbed my flaming red blanket from the ground where I would sleep every day and stuffed it into my bag. Before leaving the house, for good. I walked down the quiet street when suddenly felt the need to stop and look up at the sky. I looked towards the sun and saw the most beautiful thing in have ever seen in my life.

I stared at the sun raise for about five minutes before making my way to school. I reached the front gate of the school and continued to make my way to my locker to get my books for the first session. I was collecting my bags when suddenly I heard a cry from my right. I saw one guy on the ground being beaten up by 5 other guys. I dropped my books and ran over to the fight, I started to grab the bullies by their collar and pull them away from the boy. Once I had successfully pulled all five boys away. I looked down at the grounded to find the victim with cuts and bruises across his face.

I held out my hand and helped him up. I grabbed one of his arms and wrapped it around shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked,

He faced me and started to stare at me as if he didn't hear me. I was about to ask him again suddenly I heard footsteps running towards us along with an foreign language, the women came up to the boy and started to speak to him. He nodded and let go of me and followed the women down the hall. I walked back to my locker, grabbed my books and headed to class.

I walked shyly into class and took a seat in the back row. I tilted my head to the left to find the desk next to me empty.

My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher walked in behind the principle.

"Quiet everyone" asked Miss Green

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the classroom

"Hello everyone today a new student will be joining your class. Please be nice to him, he is from Korea so he doesn't know much English" stated the principle.

Suddenly the new kid walked in, he had bandages all over his face.

It's the boy from the hall

"Everyone say hello to Chen" asked Miss Green

"Hello Chen" cheered the class.

"Now Chen why don't you go sit next to (y/n) in the back row, (y/n) please raise your hand"

I raised my hand and Chen started to walk over to me. He looked at me shyly before sitting down. I turned to face Chen who was busy playing with his pencil.

"Hi Chen, my name is (y/n), I'm the girl who saved you from the bullies" I smiled but frowned when I noticed he wasn't looking at me. So I grabbed a piece of loose paper from my book and wrote some Korean signs on it.

I tapped him on the shoulder making him drop his pencil and turn around to face me. I handed him the piece of paper. As he starts to read it, he starts to smile and writes something back.

I'm sorry I can't speak English but I hope we can be friends.

I looked up at Chen to see him smiling at me.

Friend, I've always wanted a friend.

I nodded at him to say that I wanted to be his friend.

Maybe, just maybe Chen can help me through the rough times ahead.


End file.
